We propose to develop a Center focused upon health disparities among American Indians and Hispanics in three areas: diabetes, substance abuse, and women's cancer prevention. The proposed Center would include a Research Component with three major cores, one focused on each theme, a Community Core, a Training Core, an Administrative Core, and a Shared Resource Core. The goals of each are summarized as the following: Research Core Goals: 1--Conduct, coordinate and foster health disparities research focused on the unique needs and challenges of the Mexican-American and American Indian communities of Arizona; 2--Develop health disparities research capacity through training programs and infrastructure development, guided and focused by the community and grounded in sound science; and 3--Translate research findings into useable information and activities that address the self-identified needs of our multi-ethnic communities. The overall goal of the Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (COIDC) is to meet the following three aims: 1) Development and dissemination of culturally sensitive health information - directly related to the research of the Center or general health information presented in a culturally sensitive manner; 2) Encouraging and equipping the community for potential participation in clinical studies and for partnering in the conduct of evidence based disease prevention and intervention activities; and 3) Sponsorship of science education outreach activities (e.g., K-12 science programs with area middle schools and/or high schools). [unreadable] The Arizona EXPORT Center Training Core has the following objectives: 1- Increase the number of under-represented minority master's and Ph.D.s interested in working in minority health disparities areas, 2-Increase the awareness of minority health disparities and the cultural competence of Health Sciences Center medical and public health graduate students, 3-Increase the awareness of minority health disparities and the cultural competence of faculty in surrounding Minority Serving Institutions (community colleges), 4-Increase the fund of information on Minority Health Disparities available to Native American reservations in the area, 5-Build the pipeline of students interested in pursuing studies in areas of research and information dissemination on Minority Health Disparities, and 6-Increase the ability of under-represented minority students to compete well for admission to graduate programs and medical school. In addition, the Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure, administrative expertise, leadership, and support for the proposed Center. There also will be a Shared Resource Core, focused on two areas of support: Biostatistics and Information Technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]